starhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:FAQ
This page is for frequently asked questions that have to deal with general information of Starhawk that are commonly or likley to be asked. Q: What is Starhawk? A: Starhawk is a third-person, combined arms shooter game with light RTS elements. Players can fight using infantry, or get into one of the variety of vehicles available to the player. Players can also drop buildings using the build n' battle mechanic for an added strategic and customizable gameplay element across vast open maps. Q: I'm new to Starhawk multiplayer, how do I get started? A: Read the wiki article Intro To Multiplayer Q: Who is developing Starhawk? A: Lightbox Interactive is developing Starhawk, in cooperation with Sony Santa Monica Studios. It will be published by SCE as a first party title. Q: What platforms will Starhawk be available on? A: Starhawk will be available exclusively on the Playstation 3 platform. There is no word of a possible Playstation Vita port. Q: How much will Starhawk Cost? A: Starhawk will costs 60$(USD). Q: Will Starhawk be available in both disc and digital form? A: Yes. Starhawk is available to buy on both disc and digital format. At this present time the single player campaign is free for PlayStation+ members and the multiplayer package can be purchased separately. Alternatively the complete bundle is also available for download. Q: What is Starhawks ESRB rating? A: Starhawk's ESRB rating won't be know until closer to release. A rating of T for Teen is specualated. Q: How many players does Starhawk support Online? A: Starhawk supports up to 32 players online with various competitive game modes. Online co-op will support up to 4 players. Q: Will Starhawk have Single-player/offline modes? A: Yes, Starhawk will feature a full single-player mode, along with a cooperative mode. Cooperative splitscreen mode requires both players to be signed in to PSN with a unique account. Q: Does Starhawk have split-screen online like Warhawk? A: Yes, Starhawk does indeed have split-screen online play. Q: Will Starhawk have matchmaking or Server lists? A: Starhawk will have both matchmaking, and a server list like Warhawk. Q: Will Starhawk have online tournaments like Warhawk? A: Yes, Starhawk now has an in-game tournament option that will enable not only developer held tournaments but custom community online tournaments as well. There will also be a multi-player calender to keep track of such events. Q: Will Starhawk have a party system? A: Yes, Starhawk will feature a new party system for online play with friends. Q: Will Starhawk feature clan support? A: Yes, Starhawk will have support for clans even more so than Warhawk. Details aren't specified, but one known clan support feature is clan chat, which enables clanmates to chat across game servers. Q: Will Starhawk have DLC (downloadable content) after release? A: Yes, Lightbox has stated numerous times that they will support Starhawk with DLC, even more so than Warhawk. The specifics on DLC has not been revealed. Q: Will weapons still be obtained via pick-ups? A: Yes, Starhawk will retain pick-up weapons for both Infantry and Hawks. Q: Will Starhawk have a life-bar like Warhawk? A: No, Starhawk will feature a regenerative health system unlike Warhawk for infantry, and there is no life-bar. However, there may be other ways to regain health such as a bio-field like gadget. Vehicles have a similar non health-bar life indicator, but are repairable. Structures can also be repaired. Q: Will Starhawk have perks? A: Dylan Jobe has implied that there will be perk like skills that the player can choose from. However, these perks are of equal value at all levels and do not become stronger as you unlock more. They are more of a class based system where the perks are gained to suite a specific role for the player on the team. Q: What is Build n' Battle? A: It is a new mechanic that allows players to drop down specific buildings anywhere on the battlefield to help gain an edge. Read the full description here. All Build n' Battle structures can be destroyed. Q: Does Build n' Battle occur all in Real time? A: Yes, buildings are called down on the fly during gameplay at any time assuming you can afford it with Rift-Energy. There is no special modes that need to be accessed, buildings can be called down simply by opening the structure ring and selecting a structure all from the standard TPS view. It occurs in single player, multi-player, and cooperative modes. There may be subtle differences between how it works and what buildings are available in each mode. All players in multi-player can call down structures. Q: What is Rift-Energy and how do I get it during the game? A: Rift Energy is an in-game currency that the player uses to spend on structures and upgrades for structures. It is also a significant plot device in the story. Ways to gain Rift Energy are not known in great detail, but the one confirmed way is by killing enemy NPC's and players offline and online respectively. Q: Who is the main character in Starhawk? A: Emmett Graves is the lead role in Starhawk. Q: Can we fight in Space? A: Yes, space environments have been confirmed and revealed. Q: What is the plot of Starhawk? A: The plot involves Emmett Graves, and his condition of being infected with Rift Energy while he is involved with an ongoing war between the Outcasts and the Rifters. Read the full plot description on the main page here. Q: When is it supposed to be released? A: Starhawk is slated for May 8, 2012. Q: Will there be a beta? If so, how can I get into it? A: A public beta is happening right now. For details on how to get in, read the relevant section on the Intro To The Beta page. Category:FAQ